


Homecoming

by livesybaby



Series: Young!Robron AU [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bath Scene but not Smut, Fighting, M/M, Trigger Warning for Violence, Trigger Warning for those who are triggered by scenes involving Gordon Livesy, protective!robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: Aaron fights with his Dad and makes the decision to move in with the Sugdens.





	Homecoming

“Oh don’t go all moody on me Aaron” Vic shouted as the door slammed. Aaron had been here barely an hour but something was different in his attitude today. He’d been grumpy since the moment he’d got here, not even bothering to return any of the smiles and sideways glances i’d shot at him. He’d spent most of his time looking at his phone and snapping everytime Victoria begged him to do anything but. “I don’t wanna watch a stupid film Vic” I’d heard him sigh while washing up, I longed to be able to talk to him in private but by storming out of the house that afternoon I didn’t get the chance. 

“What’s up with him today?” I asked, coming down the stairs to Vic’s frustrated sigh. “Don’t ask” She muttered, clearly pissed off. “Well, I am asking. I want to know what’s wrong” I pushed, tidying up the dvds that Vic had been rifling through. “His Mum’s got back together with his Dad and Aaron hates his Dad so of course it’s caused World War three” She explained “He’s been like this all day because he’s moving back in with them apparently”. 

“He can’t be that bad, surely?” I queried, watching Vic sit with her head in her hands. “I don’t know to be honest, Aaron’s really cagey about it but he lived with him when he was younger, I think he kicked him out and he’s hated him ever since.” I pulled Aarons wallet from where it was wedged down the side of the sofa “He won’t get far without this”

Vic groaned, taking it from my hand and shoving it in her bag “I’ll go over and take it to him, he’s probably calmed down now, bet he feels a right prat” I nodded as she gathered her things and left, sure I’d seen moody Aaron before - he’d been practically living with us for years and 9 times out of 10 Aaron was known for being moody, but something was different in the way he had reacted, he’d completely lost his cool and it concerned me. 

\--

It was half eight and I was beginning to worry that Vic hadn’t come back, sure the pub where Aaron lived was only a mile down the road but I’d expected to at least have a text by now. I called Victorias phone and it rang out, deciding to go and check on them I grabbed my car keys. Just before I started the ignition my phone rang, Vic’s face flashed up on the screen and I switched it on to loudspeaker, putting it on the dashboard as Vics panicked voice illuminated my car. 

“Rob, can you come and pick us up?!” She was saying frantically over the sound of shouting in the background. 

“What the hell’s going on? Where are you?” I panicked

“We’re in the back, at the pub. Gordon’s completely lost it and he’s fighting with Aaron!” She cried

I cut the call short, reassuring her I would be there as quick as I could while I bombed it down the country road. By the time I arrived in the village it was nearing 9pm, I walked through the front entrance to the pub where it seemed no different to normal, the commotion in the backroom dulled by the buzz of the punters. I saw Aarons Auntie serving the customers and walked around the bar, dodging them all. 

“Glad you’re here Sugden, maybe you can knock some sense into them, eh?” She rolled her eyes, sticking her thumb in the direction of the back room.   
I walked into complete chaos.

Aarons Mum, Chas was attempting to clean up what looked like a broken glass while pleading “Just stop it will ya?!” at the scene unravelling infront of her. There were smashed items everywhere, like a stampede had just ran through the living area and demolished everything in sight. A man, presumably Aarons Dad was red in the face, holding Aaron against the wall by the scruff of his neck as they both screamed in each others face. Aarons face was bloody and bruised, his knuckles white from grabbing onto his Dads wrists. 

I watched him land a punch on Aarons face, the blood now streaming from his nose.

“Get off him!” Victoria screamed, pulling at his jacket in a desperate attempt to help. 

He swung his arm back, shoving her to the ground and I lunged at him, pushing him well out the way of Aaron and against the door leading to upstairs. 

“Put your hands on my Sister again and i’ll fucking end you!” I spat, most likely blue in the face. 

“He didn’t mean it Rob” Chas tried to explain as I shoved him away, he’d calmed down enough now to not lunge across the room to Aaron. I looked over to see Aaron sat on the floor with his knees bent, Victoria trying desperately to clean his face up as he stared into space in full blown panic. “Take him upstairs, pack some things - he’s coming home with us” I ordered, watching Victoria drag him upstairs to his room. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” I asked Chas as they left the room, completely ignoring the pathetic man stood to the side of me.

“You know what our Aaron’s like” She sighed “He likes to push buttons, sorry your Victoria got in the way”

“Push buttons? He’s supposed to be his fucking Dad, Chas not a bully! You should know enough about that!” It wasn’t a secret that Chas Dingle and her brother Cain had grown up with an alcoholic father who was way too handsy with the pair of them.

Chas avoided my gaze, instead looking at Gordon as he pushed himself off the wall and into the bar “I’m going for a pint” he muttered

“They just need time” Chas sighed “They’ll get on well enough sooner or later”

“Oh, is that before or after he puts Aaron in hospital?” I quipped

“He just needs to give him another chance” 

“No, you need to put him first” 

Victoria came through the back door with a bag in her hand “He’s waiting by the car” 

\--

The drive home was silent. Victoria made no attempt to talk to Aaron, I could tell she had no words. Instead she placed her hand on top of his and watched him gently as he stared out of the window. I made a silent decision not to push him, he’d talk in his own time. 

When we got home Vic was the first to speak “I’ll put these in the spare room” she was holding two bags full of Aarons belongings. “I’ll get him cleaned up, stick a movie on, yeah?” I instructed Vic, she nodded quietly and headed upstairs. I took Aaron to the second bathroom in the house, thinking he’d prefer a bath to a shower and locked the door, letting him sit on the counter while I ran the tap. “What’s he done to you?” I whispered, turning around to get a proper look at him. He avoided my gaze, looking solemn. “Don’t worry, we’ll talk later, yeah?” I soothed, placing my hand comfortingly on his thigh. He glanced up for a moment, thankful but teary eyed, nodding slightly before swallowing the lump in his throat and gazing back down. 

I pulled the first aid kit from the overhead cupboard and began to clean the dried blood from his face, he winced slightly when the alcohol seeped into an open sore. I whispered several apologies as I held his face, daubing lightly at his injuries until they were clean. He had a cut on his lip that made it swell slightly, his eye was darkening and I knew it would be black by morning, his nose cut but not broken. “Shirt” I murmured, pulling at the hem until he slid out of it, wincing as he did. He sat up slightly to let me assess the damage, his ribs were bruised but thankfully not broken, I could almost make out the shape of a bootmark on his chest. “No hospital for you, think you’ll recover fine with a DVD and Pizza” I smiled warmly, seeing a flicker of a smile at the corner of his mouth. 

I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his hairline, he sighed almost silently and rested his head on my shoulder. I traced my fingertips down his spine “You’re safe now, I promise” and felt one of his hands rest lightly on my side, a real hug would be painful for him at this point. “Let’s get you in the bath then, patient” I smirked playfully “You’ve been waiting for an excuse to play Doctor, haven’t you?” he spoke for the first time, smiling slightly and then wincing at the pain as he undressed. 

I helped him into the bath, listening to him groan at the heat and knowing that it would help his aching muscles. “No bubbles?” he teased lightly. “Aah, so you’re a bubbles and bath-bomb man? I’ll make sure to remember that.” I smirked, kneeling down to his level. He splashed me playfully before lying his head back and enjoying his soak. I grabbed a flannel and squirted some shower gel over it, rubbing the two sides together until it lathered up. “What’re you doing Rob?” Aaron breathed a laugh “Get those filthy thoughts from your head, I’m helping you recover” I grinned, taking my turn to splash him back. 

He breathed a content sigh as I slid the flannel lightly across his chest, turning his head to the side and allowing me access to his neck. I wiped away the excess blood that was still lurking but it saddened me to see the purplish marks appearing across various bodyparts. I swept the flannel across his body, pausing when I got to his thighs “Mmm.. stop” he murmured, I stopped where I was, hand on his inner thigh and gauged his reaction “I really don’t have the energy for what you’re making me want” he sighed, sliding his wet hand to cup my jaw and kissing me lightly “But you made me feel better”.

I dropped the flannel to the bottom of the bath and instead slid my hand lightly around the back of his head “Out of all the bad things I want to do to you, all I want right now is to hold you and make you feel good” I sighed, resting my forehead against his.   
After soaking for a little longer I helped him climb out of the bath and wrapped him in a fluffy towel before going to get him some clothes. I pulled his joggers and a pair of boxer shorts from his messily packed bag before getting an idea. 

Aaron looked at the pile of clothes suspiciously “Is that your T-shirt?” he said, picking up a dark blue V-neck that I wore often. “Well if I can’t hold you til later, maybe that will help” I smiled shyly. “You’re too cute” he beamed, kissing me “Thank you”.

“Stay with us Aaron” I sighed, stroking his cheek lightly. “I am” He pointed out obviously. “No, I mean properly. You know the spare room is practically yours anyway. So don’t go back there, not if this is what happens when you do” I rushed “It’s your choice, I’m not pushing it” Aaron smiled, kissing me gently in the corner of the mouth “I’d like that”

When we got downstairs Victoria was paying a pizza delivery driver, walking through to the living room where Aaron was just getting settled she stalled for a moment “Is that Robs shirt?” I shot Aaron a nervous glance, wondering how we would explain this one. “Uhh.. No, I’ve had it years” he shrugged, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. Victoria looked like she was going to push the subject so I butt in “What are we watching then?” 

We watched the film in peace but I wasn’t really paying attention, more focused on Aarons back resting against the sofa from where he was sat on the floor. Victoria was in front of him, sprawled face down on the rug as she watched the film with her head resting on her hands, absentmindedly asking questions like “What’s he doing?” .. “Why did he do that?” .. with Aarons response almost always being “Watch the film and you’ll find out”.

With Victorias attention held elsewhere I cautiously reached out my hand, pushing it lightly through Aarons hair, him stilling slightly before resting his head comfortably against my knee. I found myself wishing I had him all to myself, I wanted to be the one to comfort him at a time like this, no one else.


End file.
